


Photoshoot Deal

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: Raven got a brilliant idea of the perfect photoshoot. But Raven knew her friends will not partake unless she blackmailed her two best friends. Having made a deal with Clarke and Octavia their partners also went along with the photoshoot. They were seconds away from getting their pictures taken when Anya, Lexa and Lincoln questioned why they had to do this. And Raven being Raven she happily told them why.





	Photoshoot Deal

“Raven care to explain how you roped us into doing these?” Asked Anya. The other unhappy participants grumbled their agreement with Anya expect for Clarke and Octavia.   
Anya looked like she was at her wits end. She disliked taking professional pictures. There was just too much staging and the photographers in the area were pricey.   
Raven moved away from the side of her girlfriend. Her feet carrying her with determined steps to the front of the group. “Well it all started at the annual 4th July party thrown by Jasper and Monty. Their killer moonshine had all of you passed out. I woke up to go use the restroom and on my way there Clarke was drunkly mumbling in her sleep about a friends couple themed pictures. Though Clarke’s theme was way more eccentric than mine. Some end of the world apocalypse type shit. Though I did take some inspiration from that but went the opposite.”  
“Wow you had this idea two months ago!” Exclaimed Octavia. She couldn’t believe Raven was secretly scheming this photoshoot by herself for this long. Raven was terrible at keeping things to herself.   
Lexa was at Clarke’s side. Lexa looked into Clarkes eyes than stared at Raven. “It’s nice that you told us how you got the idea. But Lincoln and I only agreed because our partners begged us to do these with them.”  
Said Lexa her hand moving out of Clarke’s to wrap her arm around Clarke’s hips.   
“Raven I want to know what you have over my girlfriend that she would want to take a friends coupled themed photoshoot” Lincoln spoke gently.   
“Well...” Raven caught the glances of her two best friends. Their faces contorted into pleading expressions. Hoping that Raven won’t tell on them. Clarke and Octavia carefully watched Ravens face. They both realized that Raven was going to tell when her mischief smirk formed on her face. “Okay. Okay. I have a really embarrassing drunken video of Clarke and Octavia in animal onesies expressing their undying love to sexy pictures of you guys on their phones. It’s really hilarious with their sloppy dancing and kisses interrupting their love speech to their phones.”  
Lexa and Lincoln faces were priceless they never expected that. Lexa’s usually stoic cold mask of indifference evaporated like ice in blazing heat. Her plump lips moved to form a perfect o shape. Her eyes widened and both carefully manicured eyebrows rose together.   
Clarke and Octavia both shared similar expressions of embarrassment their faces colored a deep beat red.   
Anya marched to her idiot girlfriend with fierce hard steps. “Raven you are totally going to owe me for a month. I’m trapped into doing these silly pictures because of some ridiculous dirt you have on Clarke and Octavia.”   
“I’m going to strangle you Raven !” Yelled Clarke. She began to make her way towards the traitor when she felt long soft fingers wrap around her wrist. Clarke immediately halted in her steps. Before Lexa could tell Clarke anything. Octavia screamed “Not if I kill her first.”  
Right then one of the camera crew walked in.   
“You guys can come take your pictures now”. He squeaked then left quickly having caught three murderous glares from angry women. The group moved to their spots to take the photos. Clarke and Octavia moving in sharp jagged movements. Not happy at having to participate when Raven didn’t hold on to her end of the deal.   
The first couple was Raven and Anya. In their photo they both had plain white tops. Anya a long thin white shirt meanwhile Raven wore a white T-shirt with a deep v cut. Both of their hair was off to the side with round curls. The sunlight was big in the background of their photo. The next couple to get their photo was Clarke and Lexa. Clarke recently cut hair glowed in the natural sunlight. Clarke also had a white blouse. She wore her anniversary silver neckless. Lexa wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair parted to the right down straight. Both of theirs eyes shined with the bright light. Once all the pictures were taken of each couple they then took some group photos. The photographer let them look at the photos before he would get them printed. The main pictures were then changed to a black and white filter.   
“Cool.”   
“These aren’t half bad.” Spoke the oldest together couple consisting of the youngest member Octavia and her man Lincoln. Lincoln was wearing a white thin long sleeve with a hood. Octavia wore a white sleeveless shirt. They both had big bright smiles.   
“You look so cute Lexa.” Clarke held the picture tightly. “I’m not cute Clarke.” Pouted Lexa. The Blonde laughed heartily. Lexa’s pout deepened. “Your being cute now Lex.”  
“Wow am I good or am I’m fucking amazing genius.”  
Anya kissed Raven her idiot genius. “Your lucky these turned out so well. Babe these are bad ass.”


End file.
